According to the prior art, it is known that a ball sports amusement instrument consists of a system to play simply only a specific sport game. Namely, in the football amusement instrument, a group of dolls forms the teams, and the dolls are positioned on control bars rotated by the manual operation of the players so that the ball in the court is moved by a collision with the dolls. In the basketball amusement instrument, a round goal is placed on each of the teams and, when the player pushes the lever key located on the outside of the court, with the ball placed on the shooting position, the ball is bounced upwardly and the ball enters into the goal. The aim of this invention is to present a synthetic ball sport amusement instrument that can amuse the synthetic ball sports, such as football, basketball, and volleyball.